Purgatory Abyss
'Purgatory Abyss' was introduced in Call of Gods on 14th March, 2012 after server maintenance. Players of level 60 and above can enter the Purgatory Abyss from the Pathfinder in the alliance. Now, the purgatory has 4 layers, named -- Arrogance, Envy, Wrath, Sloth. CoG will launch more layers later. Each layer has 25 rooms. There is a miniboss in rooms 5, 10, 15, 20 and the layer main boss in room 25. After a player has defeated the main boss and cleared a layer, he can then enter the next layer. As in a dungeon, a player can "Save and Exit" the purgatory by clicking on the "Quit" button. Clicking on the "Quit" button will take the player back to the world and the player will continue from where he left if he enters the purgatory again. Clicking on "reset" will reset the purgatory progress of the player and he can then start from Room 1 again (The player is given an option to choose which layer he wants to start from provided he has already enetered that layer once). If you lose in purgatory, you can revive and continue to have a try by paying 5 gold or coupons. Each player can enter the Purgatory Abyss twice at most. The first one of each day is free, the other will cost 5 gold or coupons. Purgatory Abyss bosses can drop red gems and red equipment. New equipment was launched with the Pergatory Abyss. (More info on rewards here: http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?1605-New-feature-Purgatory-Abyss) Purgatory Abyss came with a score event. Players can get score points by defeating the mini-bosses and bosses and exchange that score for prizes in the Exchange Shop in Regia Deorum. However, the score event is a separate event altogether and players will no longer receive score for defeating the bosses after 29th march. (More info here: http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?1606-Event-Enthusiastic-March-II) 'Layer 1' Monsters between rooms 1-23 are much like regular monsters from region 60-100. They have 15-20 dodge. Room 24 introduces archers with 670 dodge and room 25 spellcasters with 720 dodge. Room 5 (Undead Monarch) - Flying Unit - lv.65 - Stats: Atk: 300k - Vit: 2500k - Def: 960 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 15 - Counter, Double and Crit: 950 Possible Loot: Prejudice Helmet/Ring/Sword, Purple Gem, Torrent pieces, skill tome IIIs, golden key, Purple transmutation items, Room 10 (Thunderclap Enforcer) - Spellcaster - lv.70 - Stats: Atk: 350k - Vit: 2800k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 350 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 15 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1300 Possible Loot: Prejudice Helmet/Ring/Sword, Torrent pieces, Purple Gem, Golden Key, skill tome IIIs, Purple Transmutation Item Room 15 (Burst Vulcan) - Spellcaster - lv.75 - Stats: Atk: 500k - Vit: 3000k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 400 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4.25k - Dodge: 20 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1000 Possible Loot: Purple Gem, Golden key Room 20 (Gray Horn) - Cavalry - lv.80 - Stats: Atk: 640k - Vit: 4000k - Def: 1120 - Agi: 400 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 20 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1400 Possible Loot: Purple Gem, Prejudice Helmet/Ring/Sword, Golden key Room 25 (Archsuccubus Kali) - Spellcaster - lv.90 - Stats: Atk: 700k - Vit: 4000k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 4 - Acc: 4.45k - Dodge: 575 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1100 Possible Loot: Harmony set equipment, Envy Helmet, Diagram: Pride Sword, Purple Gem, Bloody set equipment, Golden Key, Tome III, Layer 2 Attack, Defense, Vitality and Agility of layer 2 monsters is roughly the same as in layer 1. Accuracy, Dodge, Counter, DS and Crit change though. Accuracy increases. Dodge ranges between 670-720. Archers have more Counter and DS, whereas spellcasters have low Counter and DS with high Critical. (Info valid up to room 14, i can't get past that) {C Room 5 (Bortaine the Avenger) - Cavalry - lv.88 - (No more archer minions after this room) - Stats: Atk: 780k - Vit: 5400k - Def: 1200 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 4 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 575 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Envy spaulders, Pride Helmet/Cuirass, Prejudice Helmet/Ring/Sword, Scapolite, gold key Room 10 (Eodor Swiftblade) - Archer - lv.91 - Stats: Atk: 840k - Vit: 6000k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 550 - Counter & Crit: 1200 - DS: 1800 Possible Loot: Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Pride Cuirass, Envy spaulders, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Prejudice Helmet/Ring/Sword, Room 15 (Princess Sephine) - Spellcaster - lv.93 (flyers become very strong after this room) Possible Loot: Diagram: Wrath Sword, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Prejudice Helmet/Ring/Sword, Bloody set equipment Room 20 (Vorel the Curse) - Spellcaster - lv.96 - Stats: Atk: 1260k - Vit: 6500k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 550 - Counter & DS: 1200 - Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Wrath Warboots, Envy helmet/spaulders, Pride Helmet, Diagram: Wrath Warboots, Prejudice Helmet/Ring/Sword, Bloody set equipment Room 25 (Poison Dragon) - Spellcaster - lv.100 Possible Loot: Leviathan's Strike Bow, Lucifer's Greatsword, Silence/Crazy/Anger of Samael's Helmet, Berial's close Leggings, Wrath Ring/Helmet/Spaulders/Leggings, Lunatic set equipment, Purple Gem, skill tome IVs, dryadic orb (craft material for midgard) Layer 3 Room 2 - lv.101 (very tough room, flyers: 4200units) Room 5 (Borrog the Savage) - Infantry - lv.102 Possible Loot: Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, Lucifer's Great Sword, Wrath Ring/Helmet/Spaulders/Leggings, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass,, Diagram: Wrath Sword, Lunatic set equipment, T3 troop card, Golden key Room 10 (Vorel the Cursed) - Spellcaster - lv.104 - Stats: Atk: 1960k - Vit: 10M - Def: 1000 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 5.4k - Dodge: 550 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1600 Possible Loot: Lucifer's Great Sword, Envy Helmet, Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Lunatic set equipment, Room 11 (difficult room, 5k/unit fliers, higher stats than dungeon) Room 15 (Malachim the Merciless) - Flying Unit - lv.106 Possible Loot: Orange Gem Room 20 (Crassus the Souleater) - Flying Unit - lv.108 Possible Loot: Room 25 (Red Dragon) - Spellcaster - lv.110 Possible Loot: Layer 4 Room 5 (Hannah Razoredge) - Archer - lv.115 Possible Loot: Room 10 (Flightless Dragonkin) - ? - lv.120 Possible Loot: Room 15 (?) - ? - lv.? Possible Loot: Room 20 (?) - ? - lv.? Possible Loot: Room 25 (?) - ? - lv.? Possible Loot: